The principal objective of this project is to study the mechanisms of hyperlipidemia and accelerated atherosclerosis in uremia. Goals for the current year include obtaining new insights into the mechanisms of atherosclerosis in chronic renal failure and following renal transplantation employing the technique of tissue culture of human arterial smooth muscle cells. BIBIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bagdade, J.D., Cassaretto, A., and Albers, J.: Effects of chronic uremia, hemodialysis, and renal transplantation of plasma lipids and lipoproteins in man. J. Lab. Clin. Med., 87:37-48, 1976. Bagdade, J.D.: Hyperlipidemia in chronic uremia and following renal transplantation. Dialysis. Ed. Massry, S., and Selber, G. Little Brown, p. 230-240, 1976.